Live me, Love me
by Drown.The.City.666
Summary: For Nevaeh Angeles life isn’t always the easiest since she constantly has to move around because of her father’s job in the military, What if you fell in love with someone different then yourself? Cassidy/OC follow Neavaeh on her journey of finding out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: For Nevaeh Angeles life isn't always the easiest since she constantly has to move around because of her father's job in the military, a promise was made and the choice was made for the family to stay in Neptune for until Nevaeh to graduate high school. What if you were an Army Brat in Neptune high? What if you fell in love with someone different then yourself? Follow Nevaeh Angeles in finding out just how far you will go for the one you love.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence (what's a story without some of it), and later chapters.

Genre: Family/Drama/Romance

Pairing: Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas/OC

Disclaimer: With much pain and heart break I must confess that I do not own Veronica Mars nor Do I own the Characters or Actors who play the Characters I wish I owned Kyle Gallner he wouldn't leave my bed for quite a longgggggg time ;D *wink wink* *nudge nudge* However I don't but I do own My characters Nevaeh Angeles as well as her father Phillip Angeles.

A/N: YO peoples wassup? Sorry I'm just really hyper and excited because well I'm new to writing on this site and cuz I can be XD don't judge me…-.- anyways I hope you like the story!!!!

Well I guess being in a town called Neptune couldn't be any weirder then living in Regina, Saskatchewan I mean seriously that name sets its self up for a dirty rhyme.

Anyways because of my fathers job of being a jet pilot in the army I have constantly had the chance of traveling all over gods creation, you know most people would believe that travelling is one of the best things to achieve let me tell you something its not for a 17 year old teenager who can't make friends for a long period because she always has to move.

I have nothing against the army only that there shouldn't be any wars I mean seriously President man and Terrorist dude just go out get some mint chocolate chip blizzards from dairy queen and talk this shit over but just in case bring some back up so when the shit hits the fan you'll be prepared, I'm a pretty optimistic person aren't I? damn straight.

Any who on with this thingy description I love my father I mean he raised me after my mother passed away because of cancer but his job can take a grenade and blow it self to shit for all I care I like having my father come home safely and you never know when you'll be getting that letter, hey I can be pretty pessimistic as well.

I made him promise me that we would be staying in the new place we were moving to until I graduated and well that turned out to be Neptune.

First days of new schools was always the fucking worst I mentally groaned and moved on after getting everything I needed

"sweetheart I know you hate this but please try to get use to it for me at least?" My father spoke from the driver seat I turned to face him with an innocent look ``when am I not good`` I said he gave me a look that made me drop my innocent act and laugh

"ok ill try to be good I wouldn't count on it though" I said getting out of the car closing the door before leaning near the window "are you sure you want to do this? I mean we can just drive off and I can help you fly the jets you don't have to make this choice of torturing me like this there is still time to save me" I pleaded to my father who laughed and rolled his eyes before saying a goodbye and driving off

I sighed before turning around putting on my aviators before I started my new hell Joy.

Well you know those cheesy slow motion entrances that happen in the movies well that's what it felt like was happening yeah but hey there are kind of fun to do.

Once the dramatic entrance was finished and I reached the inside of Neptune High I walked to the office to pick up my schedule and locker combination which lead me to my next mission of finding my new locker oh and then there were my classes. I opened the locker after 2 tries stupid lock you couldn't co-operate for me jeez anyways I shoved whatever I didn't need in there while grabbing what ever I did need and putting it in my skull and crossbones shoulder bag

I suddenly had to take a piss, yeah I said piss sue me. Luckily the women's washroom was just right across my locker saving me the time and effort of finding it I walked in did my business and washed my hand looking at my reflection in the mirror.

Midnight Blue hair with a side fringe smoky piercing blue eyes nude pouty lips a guns n' roses t-shirt tied in the back to show off my flat stomach earned by playing soccer and my dark blue low rise skinny jeans tucked into a pair of neon green high-tops with purple laces.

I dried my hands before walking outside of the washroom to find my home room Math just what I needed, I was walking around looking for the room before someone called out to me

"Hey your new here right?" I turned around to be faced with a small blonde "yeah just transferred in" I answered "Well hi there my names Veronica Mars what's yours?" she asked "I'm Nevaeh Angeles" I said shaking her hand "well Nevaeh do you need a tour guide?" she asked I nodded rapidly with a laugh "I'm bound to get myself lost if I keep looking for my classes alone" I said "okay well lets check out your schedule, hmmm You have Biology and Math with me and I don't know about your physics and auto-motive classes wait auto?" she looked at me questionably

"what I like cars I like with two dudes its bound to happen when all they talk about is cars and babes and cars and beer" I said defending myself she laughed and smirked at me "tell me how your class goes you do know that you'll be the only girl in that class right?" she asked I nodded "okay then onward to our boring hell Math" she said doing a super hero pose I laughed and followed her into a class room and sat beside her.

By the end of that dreaded class it was like me and Veronica were best friends she was really cool to be around.

And now on to my Auto class all by my lonesome "so Ill meet you outside of here when I'm done with English" she promised I nodded and walked into the student garage well damn I surely was the only girl in auto, this could get interesting I heard the wolf whistles and cat calls directed in my way I just rolled my eyes and kept walking

"well if it isn't miss Angeles in the flesh" the teacher called out I recognized him as my old auto teacher from Montana "well sir you know how it is cars excite me" I said with a wink he laughed "okay students this is Miss Angeles she is one of my old students" he continued "Felix since you don't have a partner Angeles here will be yours" he finished I walked over to Felix flinging my bag onto the floor and putting my hair up grabbing some tools.

Let's just say this class was starting to get on my nerves after brief awkwardness between me and Felix we hit it off kind of like me and Veronica. Felix left to get some tools as I was admiring the Torch

"hey watch where your going trash" just what I needed another little rich boy I grabbed the torch putting it beside me "excuse me I didn't quite here that" I said inching closer to the guy "he's trash they all are" he answered with a smirk

I laughed then turned on the torch watching his smirk fall and be replaced by a look of fear as I pointed the flaming torch at him "you wanna repeat that for me? It sounded like an apology" I said getting closer with the torch "ok ok I'm sorry you crazy bitch" he said

Felix went after him but I held him back turning off the torch as he turned around "one more thing" I said "what" he said turning around only to be hit across the face with the torch, in which caused everyone to laugh and 'oooo' as the bell run signalling the ending of this period

"nicely done" Felix said "my father and uncle are Spanish so I don't take the racism lightly since its even worse for me because I'm half and half" I explained he nodded and passed me my bag I smiled and thanked him before we both washed our hands and before I met outside of the classroom with Veronica "ready to go?" she asked I nodded following her but not before waving bye to Felix.

A/N: HEY THERE GUYS SORRY IMMA BIT SLOW BECAUSE SCHOOL JUST STARTED UP FOR ME AND IM IN FOR A ROUGH YEAR ALREADY LOL ANYWAYS IM GONNA TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN SO IM SORRY IF I DONT UPDATE TO YOUR ZOOM PACE : D WELL THIS IS MY NEW STORY I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLAN ON TUNING IN ON BOTH OF MY STORIES PEAACCCEEEE : D


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: For Nevaeh Angeles life isn't always the easiest since she constantly has to move around because of her father's job in the military, a promise was made and the choice was made for the family to stay in Neptune for until Nevaeh to graduate high school. What if you were an Army Brat in Neptune high? What if you fell in love with someone different then yourself? Follow Nevaeh Angeles in finding out just how far you will go for the one you love.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence (what's a story without some of it), and later chapters.

Genre: Family/Drama/Romance

Pairing: Cassidy "Beaver" Casablancas/OC

Disclaimer: With much pain and heart break I must confess that I do not own Veronica Mars nor Do I own the Characters or Actors who play the Characters I wish I owned Kyle Gallner he wouldn't leave my bed for quite a longgggggg time ;D *wink wink* *nudge nudge* However I don't but I do own My characters Nevaeh Angeles as well as her father Phillip Angeles.

A/N: sorry bout the delay ENJOY!!!!!! and dont forget to read the A/N at the bottom when your done, and review.

Neptune's Lunch Yard. An overused cliche, I mean seriously we got the rich snobs who think that they are better then everyone, the middle class and the lower class. In high school the only thing that actually matters to people is fitting in with the cool crowd. Its as if they try to find security in being cool instead of being with friends who don't care if your rich or poor, your just you.

"Well then when am i gonna meet your friends?" I asked Veronica "well your not going to have to wait very long because here they come now" she answered I looked up to see a dark-skinned guy with a fro and a chick with brunette and blue streaked hair they looked pretty confused as to why I was there "guys this is Nevaeh, Nevaeh this is Wallace and Mac" Veronica introduced I grinned and gave them a small wave.

"So what exactly are you doing over here?" Mac asked curiously I raised my eyebrow in confusion "as opposed to?" I asked "the Higher Archy" Wallace said in a dramatic voice I laughed "you mean the rich people? uh sorry to disappoint but im not rich" I stated "oh im sorry i didn't mean it like that its just you don't exactly look like the kind of person to be sitting here, ok that didn't exactly come out right, im just going to shut up now" mac apologized "its ok, i get it and don't worry i'm not like them i prefer to be myself and not care about what money could buy me my father and uncle are in the armed forces they are pilots" I said "really? thats pretty cool! when did you move here?" Wallace asked "uh just yesterday" i said "and your already enrolled in school?" Veronica asked "yeah my dad likes to plan things ahead so he came here before we moved to set up the arrangements" I replied they nodded.

We talked about teachers, who i Should watch out for and sports until I saw Felix, when i was in english i noticed i grabbed his notebook from auto so i decided that i was going to give it back to him. "Hey guys i'll be right back i have to give something back to some one" I said standing up after retrieving the note book out of my bag, they nodded and I was on my way. Well I could say his friends enjoyed long walks on the beach cuddling or watching movies together but I would be lying, oh hell would I be lying.

"hey auto buddy" I called out as I reached their table felix turned around so did his friend "i grabbed your book by accident thought you might want it back" I said with a shrug as I held the notebook out to him, he grabbed it and put it on the table I grinned as I noticed his friends watching intently I looked at them with a raised eyebrow

"so felix you plan on introducing us?" one said, he seemed to be the leader, "uh yeah guys this is Nevaeh" Felix answered I waved a little "I'm Weevil, thats thumper, etc (A/N: IM TOO LAZY TO TYPE OUT ALL THEIR NAMES)" weevil said with a smirk.

I heard a scoff, I turned to see the guy i hit in the face Felix laughed when he saw the broken nose and busted lip "hey hun hows the face" I said cheekily he glared at me and felix laughed harder and his friends looked ready to fight I flipped the guy off as he walked away and felix calmed down "wanna tell us what that was about?" weevil asked from beside me with crossed arms.

"He was making racist comments against spanish people to your friend felix, and I being half spanish didn't like it so I got him to apologize and I might have hit him with a blow torch" I said with a grin this caused all of them to start laughing.

"Now why would a girl like you be in a class like that?" thumper asked I rolled my eyes " i like cars, and just because i am a girl doesnt mean anything" I defended "shes actually really good" felix cut in "I live with two guys what do you expect?" I asked "two?" weevil asked "my father and uncle they are the spanish side of the family" I said with a smile "so what makes you so good at auto mechanics?" weevil asked getting closer to me "lets just say I like to work with my hands" I said once we were inches apart "is that right? and how good are you with those hands?" he asked with a smirk backing me up onto a table "mind-blowing" I whispered in his ear well as you can see we went from Introductions, guy i hit, cars, and now sexual rating all in a few minutes.

I slipped out from under his arms smirking at him before saying bye to felix and walking off swaying my hips more to tease him looking back and cheekily giving him a wink while grabbing my bag, this caused him to laugh. "so you looked cozy" veronica said "we just met, and hes kinda cute in the whole danger is my life kinda way why not have a little fun?" I replied she laughed and shook her head as the bell rang we looked at each other knowing we were late before running like a bat straight out of hell to our next period.

A/N: Hey there guys once again I would like to apologize about my lack of updating and would like to inform you that I will be going on an updating spree till sunday so look out for new chapters : D hahaha I hoped you liked this chapter i am sorry if its a bit short I just really wanted to get this chapter up and posted.


End file.
